Princess of Themyscira
by miamadden
Summary: Tessa is a demi god, but not a very good one, the sister of Princess Diana becomes a problem as she lacks the will to learn to fight. But what happens when Nightwing comes along and gives her a reason to fight. This is an action packed and romance story of Tessa Princess of Themyscira and Dick Grayson, Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Diana didn't talk the whole journey to Gotham. The great Amazon warrior has been called upon to help protect Themyscira and I'm just being dumped with some random family to continue my training.

I don't understand why I have to carrying on training, I'm not a good fighter, and I'm useless with a sword. Just because Diana is a great warrior they expect me to become just as good. To be completely honest, I don't want to learn to fight not that I'd ever tell anyone that, I've already let enough people down by being bad at it.

We came to land outside some enormous iron gates that opened up to reveal a vintage mansion, four stories high and countless windows across. I looked to Diana and raised an eyebrow. She sighed and turned to me 'Tessa please, the Wayne family have been kind enough to take you to help you train.' I turned away from her and started walking towards the giant dark brown double doors. 'Let's just get this over with, I don't like meeting new people.' Diana caught up with me in seconds 'If you would just take your training seriously you wouldn't have to be here, so just try to control your attitude, Bruce is doing us a favour.' I rolled my eyes and sighed.

As we reached the double doors they opened before we could even knock. An elderly man with a kind face smiled at us both and stepped aside to let us in. 'Welcome, Master Bruce will be down in a minute, please make yourself comfortable.' He said as he closed the door behind us.

The hallway was at least the size of three rooms together. The white marble floor and cream walls made the room light and friendly. A hefty but delicate crystal chandelier hung down filling the room with extra unnecessary light.

I looked to the elderly man 'Master Bruce? You are a slave?' He chuckled and shook his head. Out of nowhere a deep rough voice laughed 'Alfred is not a slave Tessa, he is my butler and most importantly part of my family.' A tall and muscled man came to a stop in front of me, a smile on his face but his blue eyes were dull and tired. 'Tessa, this is Bruce Wayne.' Diana said stepping in front of me to give him a hug.

I looked between the two of them and stopped at Bruce with a raised eyebrow 'You're Batman?' Bruce laughed again, a rough forced laugh that had been practiced to sound real. 'So you've already explained the details to her?' He said to Diana. 'I thought it was best, she has a bad habit of being nosey' Diana sighed and looked to me, she put her hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin to make me look at her.

Her steady blue eyes starred straight into me. 'Tessa please, I do not want to leave you but I can't stay longer, Bruce will take care of you until I am back.' She bent down and kissed my forehead. She turned to Bruce and gave him a strong handshake 'Thank you again Bruce.' Bruce shook his head and smiled. 'It's not a problem Diana, I will keep her safe.'

Diana could only smile at him, she walked back to the front door which Alfred had already opened for her and stopped and turned back to me. She looked so powerful dressed in her warrior outfit, I've always envied her for that. 'A new journey to be started. A new promise to be fulfilled.' With that she smiled then turned and took off into the sky to go be Wonder Woman.

I turned to Bruce when Alfred shut the door. He looked at me with kind eyes, as if he understood how was feeling. 'Alfred I will show her to her room, could you prepare her something to eat.' He turned away and strode towards the grand staircase. I looked to Alfred and could only smile my thank you which he returned with a nod towards the stairs and turned and left for the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

After trailing down endless corridors we came to my room. Bruce opened the door for me and stood in the door way. 'I will let you get settled, if you need anything we all would be happy to help you out, Alfred will ring the bell when your dinner is ready.' I just nodded and continued looking around the room. 'It won't be that bad here Tessa, your stuff has already arrived and been put away, training will start tomorrow so you can rest.' I didn't respond and gave up and left the room.

Do the rooms really need to be this big? It was as big as the hallway and a lot fancier. A large double oak bed sat in the middle of the room with a smaller replica of the chandelier from downstairs hanging over it. A four door double wardrobe in one corner, a dressing table with a mirror opposite and a table opposite the end of the bed, all matching, filled the room. A large black TV hung on the wall above the table, I've heard about those, there used for entertainment.

I went across to the dressing table and looked in the mirror, my one sided white dress and brown belt around my waist, still perfect as if I had not just flown thousands of miles. My chocolate brown hair still in its neat high ponytail, my side fringe still styled straight and behind my ear only covering a bit of my blue eye. My eyes, the only evidence that I had travelled by air, they were dull and dark clearly showing how tired and fed up I was.

The table under the TV had a small black stereo on it, I know what this is Diana brought me one back not long ago. I searched the room for my CDs and put one on. I turned it up until I couldn't hear my thoughts anymore and let myself go with the music, dancing and singing as I tried to figure out where everything had been put.

'YOU LOOK SO PERFECT STANDING THERE IN MY AMERICAN APPAREL UNDERWEAR...' Singing at the top of my voice I stopped but carried on dancing, I hate that feeling of being watched. I spun around grabbed the figure and slammed them into the wall next to the door.

'Hey, hey, easy!' The guy said holding his hands up in surrender. 'We just wanted to say hi!' I turned to the door way to find two more boys standing there. I looked back at the one I still had up against the wall, my arm across his throat. His blue eyes bright and child like, his short messy black hair fell over his left eye. I stepped back and was shocked, he was extremely muscular and at least a whole head taller than me.

'Has anyone ever told you it's rude to watch people?' I said crossing my arms. The shortest of the boys spoke next, he too had his arms crossed and attitude covered his face like a scowling mask. 'These two got excited about a new girl coming, clearly because they are incapable of understanding a girl is nothing special.' The tallest one laughed and slapped a hand down on his shoulder, I noticed they all had the same short black hair and blue eyes.

The short one turned away and strode off down the corridor and I looked between the two boys confused. 'Don't worry about Damian, he's just got a constant attitude problem, I'm Tim by the way.' This one had the shortest black hair and was the thinnest. I turned the tallest one 'And you are?' He smirked a one sided grin at me as he took my hand and kissed the back 'I'm Dick, pleased to meet you.'

I dropped my hand and stepped back, knowing that gesture brought colour to my cheeks made me feel uncomfortable. 'I'm Tessa, will you two be joining me for dinner?' 'YES!' They said in sync, and then they both raced down making me run after them. Boys are strange creatures.

When we got into the kitchen Damian was already there eating, he looked up briefly when we entered then continued eating. 'Father will not be joining us for dinner today, he has a meeting to attend, Pennyworth, some more water please.'

Dick coughed awkwardly then sat next to me. 'So, how old are you Tessa?' I looked up to see him smirking at me again. 'I'm 18 years old.' I said as politely as I could, talking to boys is difficult anyway but this one makes me blush and I don't like it.

Damian put his fork down and crossed his arms. 'Father told me about you needing training, I don't train with amateurs.' I narrow my eyes at him making Dick cough awkwardly again 'You can train with me then Tess cause Tim is leaving to go back to the Titans tomorrow.' I laughed and looked at him. 'A pretty boy like you can fight?' He dropped his fork and put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. 'I can actually, I am Nightwing!' All I could do was laugh in disbelief, maybe it's not going to be so bad here.

We finished our dinner and Tim and Damian left, I took my plate to the sink to wash it. 'You know Alfred will be mad if he finds out your doing that.' Dick said leaning his back against the counter top and crossing his arms, making his muscles bulge out of the sleeves of his black t-shirt. 'It seems like Alfred has enough to do, I can wash my own pots.' I dried the plate and put it back in a cupboard.

We walked back to my room together and Dick stopped outside my door blocking my entrance. I looked up to see his crystal blue eyes staring at me, he cocked his head to the side and grinned. 'So, you think I'm pretty?' I stared at him in disbelief. I snorted and shrugged and then pushed passed him. I shut the door behind me and stared at the closed door, blood rushed into my cheeks burning them.

Dick opened the door and laughed. 'So, what are you going to do now?' He said sitting down on the end of my bed. 'Well, I was going to get changed and then have a look around.' I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out some black leather bottoms and my red top with dark blue long sleeves. I turn back round to face Dick to see him watching me.

'Well?' I throw my clothes down onto the bed then stand next to the door. Dick cocked his head to the side causing his to hair to fall away from his face, exposing his crystal blue childlike eyes. 'Well what?' I sighed and opened the door 'I want to change.' Dick grinned and laid back with his hands behind his head smirking. 'That's okay, I will wait for you.'

Slowly and quietly I walked to the end of the bed and stood in front of his legs. I picked his legs up by the ankles, making him lift his head up. I grinned at the confused look on his face and pulled him off the bed onto the floor. 'HEY!' Dick shouted, laughing I dragged him out of the room into the corridor. 'You can wait here, pretty boy.' I shut the door on him while he was still sitting on the floor looking stunned. I laughed to myself and he shouted through the door. 'I knew it, you do think I'm pretty!'


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the bedroom light being turned on, I rolled over to face the clock but was greeted by two masked men. Grabbing my duvet, I threw it over the masked boys, back rolled to the other side of the bed onto the floor and grabbed my sword. From under the duvet I could hear that distinct chuckle and sighed lowering my sword.

Dick and Damian threw pale blue double duvet off them, laughing so hard tears rolled down their faces. 'Seriously guys, its six in the morning and you decide it's funny to come and scare me.' I throw my sliver sword down onto the bed. Damian jumped onto the bed and grabbed my sword examining it and swinging it around a few times. 'Impressive sword Tessa a little off centre though.'

I sighed and grabbed it off him. 'Well, what do you want and what's with the mask's.' Damian jumped down from the bed and walked to the door. 'Father is ready for us to start our training, I will see you in the batcave.' I turned to Dick with raised eyebrows. 'Don't worry we don't train on Sundays, and the masks are to protect our identities but don't worry you can still see my sparkly eyes.' He grinned the signature once sided grin and winked at me.

'Let me get into my costume then.' Dick turned to leave the room. 'Dick, wait.' He poked his round the door, a full grin on his face now. 'Oh, this time you want me to stay?' I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 'I don't know where the batcave is remember.' 'Oh, yeah, I will wait here for you.'

I got changed into my warrior gear, unsure about what would be appropriate. I looked in mirror, my warrior costume is so similar to Diana Wonder Woman outfit. A deep red v neck strapless top with silver lining around the neck and the v shaped bottom. My silver armbands cover from my wrist to middle of my forearm. Black leggings mostly covered by deep red knee high boots. I tied my hair into a high ponytail then placed my sword down the back of my top.

When I left my room Nightwing was sitting on the floor with his head against the wall fast asleep. I let out a quiet giggle bent down so I was at his level. I admired his strong sharp jaw, the smooth dip in his top lip. I'm not used to seeing men, from the ones I have seen their not too different to us. But Dick, there is just something about him, something so intriguing.

Then out of nowhere I was being slammed onto my back on the floor, Dick was holding himself up above me laughing so hard he had no time to react to me flipping us over and pinning him down. Still laughing he held his hands up in surrender. 'Okay, okay you win that one!'

We entered the batcave, it was enormous, the main room where would be training had a giant wall full of multiple flat screens but there was only one chair at the desk. A tall, round glass cabinet stood to the side with a similar costume to Damians. We walked over to Batman, in his full costume he was even taller and broader and actually intimidating.

'Tessa, you're with Damian, relax and just show us what you've got.' Swallowing the big lump that had risen in my throat, I tried to keep the panic out of my voice. 'Nobody told me I would be tested.' Looking between Batman and Dick, I was sure they could see the panic flowing out of me. 'Don't worry we just need to see where you are.' Batman said putting a hand on my shoulder and walking me over to Damian.

'I am not happy about this either, but let's just get this over with.' Damian said as he came to a stop in front of me and pulled out a thin long sword. I pull mine out of the back of my top and get into the position Diana had taught me so many times.

Damian ran at me and swung his sword so fast I just managed to cross my sword over his stopping it inches from my face. I pushed his sword back and kicked him back trying to get enough space between us so I wouldn't be taken by surprise again.

Our swords kept clashing for what seemed like an hour, a constant duel which I had manage to keep as an equal fight. Damian was now circling me, his sword lowered but his hawk eyes never once left me. Damian ran and jumped in the air spinning around with his foot out which collided with my cheek so hard I was knocked right off my feet.

I fell down but Damian didn't stop he ran at me again knocked the sword right out of my hand and brought his sword down to my face again. I just crossed my arms in front of my face in time for my armbands to take the impact. Damian stepped back and just stared at me down on the floor. He threw his sword aside and raised his fist.

I got to my feet and flew at him as fast as I could and tackled him to the floor. To which his foot collided with my stomach and I flew backwards onto the floor. Struggling for my breath and clutching my stomach I could no longer see Damian as Dick stood between us his back to me. 'What the hell Damian, this was for her to show us what she's got not for you to show off!' The rage in his voice filled the room. 'It is not my fault she cannot fight only defend, and she can barely do that.'

I had enough, I've embarrassed myself enough. I got to my feet and flew away as fast as I could. I stopped in the gardens by the pond, I was so angry and embarrassed. I sat down and just let the tears roll out, I put my head in my hands. I could hear footsteps approaching me, steady and quiet, as if they wanted to make sure I knew they was no threat.

'Miss Tessa?' Alfred said in a quiet gentle voice. I sniffed and looked up at him, smiling weakly 'Please, just call me Tessa.' I looked back at pond, the water shimmering in the sun, proof we had been training for hours. 'Tessa, I seen you in training, did Master Damian hurt you?' Alfred sat crossed legged next to me but faced the pond. 'No, well yes, but I am okay now.' I said as I rubbed my stomach with my hand.

'Tessa, there is no need to worry about what you may or may not be able to do.' I looked at Alfred to see him smiling at me. 'I've just embarrassed myself, what are they going to think of me now, what is Dick going to think.' Alfred chuckled which took me by surprise. 'Tessa, they were new to training before as well.'

'Why, I remember when Dick became Nightwing, he had just got his escrima sticks.' Alfred chuckled again shaking his head. 'Bruce had to replace countless computer screens, he even broke his own nose twice.' I giggled then. 'Damian used to have costume trouble, he got wrapped up in his cloak so many times Bruce made him wear it every day for weeks, until he was used to it.' I smiled but that went away when I realised what my problem was.

'Alfred, I don't want to learn to fight, I will never be as good as Diana so what is the point.' This caused the tears to come again, the realisation that my problem cannot be fixed so simply. 'Now Tessa, it is not about being like Miss Diana, it is about finding yourself.' Alfred stood up and brushed the grass off his black suit bottoms. 'Bruce, Dick, Damian and Diana all fight because they believe they have a reason to fight.' He smiled down at me and I knew he understood me. 'You just have to find your reason to fight.' With that he turned away and walked back to the house.

I went back to my room to find my sword on my bed with a note. It read: Tessa, don't worry about today. We are here to teach you and I am here if you ever need to talk – Pretty boy. I smiled at the note and the blood rushed to my cheeks again. It felt good to know that I had people who understood me and it felt even better that one of them was Dick.


End file.
